the murder of a stalker
by karrotlewdis
Summary: this story is about someone who has been stalking one of my friends, so i decided to write this for her


the small group of four ponies,3 mares and 1 stallion, their names, the tall unicorn with a long black mane and tail was kieran, the mare next to him, short and chubby, her purple mane just hanging past her shoulders and down her neck, charity, the shortest of the group was jade a small green mare, a mane to pair with her height blowng about in the wind, the fourth and final pony was ivy, a light coloured mare, just a little taller than charity, she walked alongside, clutching her books, trailing behind them was a skinny and tall stallion, this was ben, his crush for ivy and charity became obvious to the group after he had stolen Ivy's ID card a few months ago, noticing the stallion behind them, kieran turned to face him "ben! fuck off! the mares want nothing to do with you!"  
the skinny stallion just stood and watched the group before replying to his comment "ha! youre just saying that so you can have them to yourself!"  
the taller stallion looked back at the three mares assuring that ben was wrong, turning back to him, his horn lighting up a bright red, revealing his bottled up anger, finally snapping at ben, charing towards him he tackled the stallion to the ground, quickly pummeling him, givin him many bruises, a black eye and a broken nose, getting off the stallion he let out a slight chuckle "y'know, i enjoyed that, cmon, lets get out of here before theteachers get here"  
kieran spoke as he dragged the mares away as staff surrounded the stallion on the floor "you didnt have to do that kieran, i know you dont like him but even for me that was too far"  
charity said as she was being dragged away by the stallion.

a few hours pass, the stallion was walking the mares down to the bus station as usual, laughing and joking as they walked, the stallion walked backwards to face the mares, spotting ben in the crowd behind them, ushering the mares into a shop, waiting for him to pass "the fuck was that for?!"  
jade exclaims as she was dragged into a shop "its ben! he is following us, he wants my head i can tell by the look in his eyes, let me deal with this!"  
the stallion said as he stepped out of the door, ivy placing her hoof on his shoulder "you dont have to do this"  
Ivy spoke in a softer tone than usual, but he still heard her "but i do, this ends now!"  
he said as he walked out the door to face ben, only a few meters away from him at this point "the harbour, 6 oclock, be there!"  
the stallion said as he shoved ben backwards, knocking him over and into the crowd, teleporting him and the mares away.

the time flies by as the sun settles low in the sky, the wind howling as the 4 stood at the harbour, waiting for the skinny stallion to appear, kieran spots him from the distace, yelling his name "BEN! FACE ME HERE!"  
the mares just watch as the stallion approaches him, ticking slightly from earliers beating, dried blood around his nose and mouth "well well well, look who decided to show up"  
kieran heckled at ben before shoving him backwards and onto the floor "youre really not going to fight back are you? wow how pathetic"  
the stallion said as he thrusted his hoof into the stallions stomach, forcing the air out of bens lungs, causing him to cough up more blood, just laughing at kieran as he lied on the floor, taking the beating from the stallion "cmon! fight back!"  
kieran yelled as he continued to kick the stallion, finally lifting him up with his magic, his body covered in blood and brusies, finally hitting ben in the head with his hind legs, knocking him out, letting the stallion slump to the floor kieran spat in bens face, dragging the stallion into a nearby shed like structure, ramming a meat hook into his back and hanging up up from the ceiling, letting the mares into the shed as they saw the stallion the three ghasped, only stepping back to watch the murder unfold as kieran hit ben in the face, waking him up , realising he was on a hook he began to cringe with pain "oh trust me, this is gonna hurt much more!"  
without time to react kieran whipped out a cleaver that he had pulled from the wodden walls, quickly hacking at bens wings, his blood spraying over the stallion, be let out a shreik of pain as his body drooped, his wing now in kierans grip, his hoof dripping with blood "whats one without two!"  
he yelled as he began chopping away at the stallions other wing, this time his blood just shooting out as most of it was spent on his first wing, ben let out another scream of pain as kieran held the stallions wings "now charity can use these to become the angel you once called her!"

Kieran panted as his fur was coated in bens blood, his cleaver now soaked in the stallions blood, letting go of the knife kieran stepped towards ben, poking him in the stomach "you better not pass out on me!"  
kieran yelled as he injected the stallion with a drug that kept him awake throughout the whole thing, picking up a fillet knife that was to his side, kieran began slicing at the stallions body, his blood covering the walls, the mares now cowering from someone who they belived as their prtector, watching him murder another pony, the three mares unable to leave as the door was locked just watched as the pony bled out on the meat hook, kieran rammed the knife into ben's stomach, dragging it across, disemboweling the stallion, his intestines spilling out onto the floor. Kieran panted as he was how drenched in the stallions blood turned to face the mares, charity now crying from the whole experience.

to be continued 


End file.
